Shattered & Broken
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall's life fell apart after that day. Becoming distant from everyone. But he wished that day never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's Pov.

I had friends. We used to do everything together. But things changed. And people changed. Maybe things could of been different? Some people say things happen for a reason. But why did this had to happen? I wanted answers. I wanted to know why this happen. What was the reason? But I never did got my answers. I never knew why it happen.

The Palmwoods was different after what happened that day. All I do is go to school and back in the apartment. I was failing school, not doing my homework, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. All I ever feel anymore is sadness and angry. I felt angry everytime someone said his name. I was just a lifeless zombie really. I took a cigarette and lit it. Smoking helps me relax. I didn't start smoking until after that day. If I could go back to that day and stopped it from happening I will. Everyone became so distant from me. Like it was my fault. It wasn't my fault though. It was his. I couldn't understand why he did it. I still can't understand why. After that day, my friends moved out of 2J while I still stayed. I couldn't leave. After that day a piece of me died. I usually slept in the living room. I usually don't get more than 4 hours a sleep at night or less.

I walked in class the next day. We had to do a book report but I didn't do it. Everyone else was getting their book reports out while I sat in the back. I always sat in the back after that day. The teacher looked at me and shook her head and walked away. I was the only one who sits in the very back since there is only one desk in the back row. I moved my desk to the back in detention when the teacher left. After class I was about to walk out of class when the teacher stopped me and told me I had detention. I just rolled my eyes. Which caused the teacher to scream at me. I sighed and walked back in the class and sat down on my desk. I just sat in silence while the clock tick. After detention, I walked back to 2J. It was my routine everyday. Go to school, detention, then back to the apartment. The apartment was silence. Has been since that day. I lit a cigratte and relaxed, Well, try to.

The next day I walked in class and froze.

"For now on you guys will be assigned to sign seats." Ms. Collins said. I looked around. My desk that was in the back was gone. Everyone sat down in there sign seats. Everyone but me. I left the classroom. I know I'll get in trouble when I go back. I liked my seat in the back. Away from everyone. I went in my apartment and slammed the door shut. Then it began. The nightmare. I closed my eyes shut, leaning againist the door. Trying to forget the pain. But I could never forget the pain. I wished that day never happened. What did I do to deserve this? I began to cry. I hate him. I hate what he did . My life fell apart that day. All because of him. He ruined my life. How could he do that to me? How could he ruined my life?

 **Hoped u liked. Should I continue this? Who do you guys think Kendall was talking about? Who is the guy? And how did he ruin Kendall's life?**


	2. Chapter 2

James was worried for Kendall. After that day Kendall was distancing himself from everyone. After that day Kendall started to act different. Getting detention everyday and James also noticed Kendall started to smoke. He could tell, anyone could that Kendall changed. He missed Kendall. He tried talking to Kendall but couldn't. He left 2J after that day. He still stayed at the Palmwoods but in a different apartment. Everything was different that day. James wished things could go back to normal but they could never go back to normal.

Usually when James walked into class, Kendall sat in the very back by himself and James usually sit in his usual sit in the middle of the classroom. Kendall always sat in the back after that day. But when James walked into class today he noticed all the desks were moved. Especially the desk in the back.

"For now on you guys will be assigned to sign seats." Ms. Collins said. James sat down in his new seat along with everyone else. Everyone but Kendall. He ran out the classroom. James watched Kendall ran out of the room. James didn't know why Kendall ran out of the room but James followed Kendall. James reached 2J and stood out in the hallway. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. There was still no answer. He took a deep breath and began opening the door. He opened the door all the way. The apartment was a mess. James looked around the apartment.

"Kendall?" He called out. No answer. "Kendall?" James said again. This time he heard something. It sounded like something was hitting the bathroom door. James ran to the bathroom, opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kendall asked sitting down. It looked like he been crying.

"I was seeing if you were okay." James said.

"I'm fine." Kendall said. But James knew Kendall wasn't fine.

"Why did you ran out of the classroom?" James asked.

"Leave me alone." Kendall said, standing up.

"I know it's been hard since that day but you can't live like this." James said.

"Why do you even care?" Kendall said.

"Because we're best friends." James said.

"Is that why you distanced yourself from me after that day? After I needed someone the most?" Kendall said, a little angry.

"I was distancing myself from you? You were the one who was distancing everyone including me! You shutted me out! You shutted everyone out! If I didn't care about you then why did I came to see if you were okay? I know you're upset and all but you weren't the only one who lost someone that day. I didn't lose just one of my best friends, but I lost them all. All in different ways." James said.

"It was his fault. He killed my sister!" Kendall said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think killed Kendall's sister? Can James and Kendall be friends again? Next chapter there will be a flashback about that day and you guys will know what exactly happened that day in a few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"We have two weeks off to relax." James said, laying on the couch._

 _"We still have school to go to." Logan said._

 _"Don't remind me." James said._

 _"You didn't did your homework did you?" Logan said._

 _"Of course not. I was saving it for you." James said._

 _"You know you could do your own homework for once." Logan said._

 _"And you know I hate doing homework." James said._

 _"Even I do my own homework." Carlos said._

 _"Well homework is stupid." James said._

 _"Of course you think it's stupid." Logan said._

 _ **That Day**_

 _"Katie!" Kendall screamed and hold his sister in his arms._

 _James was in shock. He didn't know what was going on. Next thing he knew one of his best friends shot themselves and Katie was dead. Cops and the paramedics arrived moments later._

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _After that day, things was different in 2J._

 _"I'm going to go get groceries. I'll be back in a little bit." Mrs. Knight said._

 _"Okay." Kendall said, sitting on the orange couch. Mrs. Knight left 2J._

 _A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Kendall got up and answered._

 _"Are you Kendall Knight?" The cop asked._

 _"Um, yeah." Kendall said. The other two guys stopped what they was doing and was listening to the conservation._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss." The cop said and left. Kendall closed the door slowly and stood there._

 _"Kendall? Why was a cop here?" James asked._

 _"M - My m - m - mom is d - dead." Kendall said._

 _"What?" Both of the guys said._

 _"S - She killed h - herself." Kendall said._

"I know you want to blame him but it wasn't his fault." James said.

"Wasn't his fault? Both my sister and mom is dead because of him!" Kendall said.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to kill Katie." James said.

"Then why did he do it then?" Kendall said.

"I don't know." James said. "I knew he was upset but I didn't know he was going to do what he did. You know him. You know he'll never intentionially hurt anyone."

"I thought I knew him. But I didn't. He took my sister and mom away from me." Kendall said.

"It was an accident." James.

"An accident? Why are you on his side? He ruined my life!" Kendall yelled.

"Because he was my friend!" James yelled.

"I hate him! I wished that I was never friends with him!" Kendall said.

"You don't mean that. One of our friends is dead and the other one left. And I don't want to lose you too. I already lost two of my friends." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think killed Katie? Can Kendall and James be friends again? And which friend left after what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kendall couldn't believed it. First his sister was dead, now his mom. He felt his world crashing down. He fell to his knees and started crying. The other two guys tried to calm down Kendall down. But it was no use._

 _ **3 Days Later**_

 _"I can't do this anymore." The person said._

 _"What are you talking about?" James said._

 _"I'm going back to Minnesota." The person said._

 _"Wh - what? Why?" James said._

 _"It's just too much. I can't stay in this apartment anymore." He said._

 _"You can't leave. What about your friends?" James said._

 _"My parents want me back in Minnesota and I think it's for the best." He said. "I can't stay here any longer. There are just bad memories here."_

 _"You can't go. Kendall needs us right now." James said._

 _"He's pushing away everyone. And it's his fault that he's dead. Goodbye James." He said and left._

 _James couldn't believed it. He was losing his friends. One killed theirself, one left and went back to Minnesota, and Kendall was pushing everyone away. But James thought he should stayed and helped Kendall. But Kendall refused James to help him. All James wanted was things to go back to normal. All Kendall wanted was his sister and mom back._

Kendall locked himself in the bathroom.

"Kendall! Come on! Open the door! Kendall!" James yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Kendall! Please! Just open the damn door!"

Kendall was on the other side of the door, sitting on the floor. "Leave me alone!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall just open the door!" James said.

Kendall knew James wouldn't leave him alone. About a few minutes Kendall opened the bathroom. "Just leave me alone." Kendall said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Just talk to me. Please." James said.

"Leave. It's what everyone I know does when things get bad." Kendall said.

"I'm not leaving." James said.

"You did before." Kendall said.

"I know but I'm not going to leave again. You just need to stop pushing everyone." James said.

"Pushing away everyone?! My sister and mom is dead because of him!" Kendall said.

"It was an accident." James said.

 _ **That Day**_

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch watching T.V. when someone walked in. He looked up._

 _"Hey. What's up?" Kendall said._

 _The guy didn't answered._

 _"What's going on?" Kendall said. Katie walked out of her room and in the living room. The guy raised the gun and shot it. Katie fell to the ground._

 _"Katie!" Kendall screamed and hold his sister in his arms._

 _After that day Kendall wouldn't go in his because he shared it with him._

"It wasn't an accident! He killed my sister and mother!" Kendall said.

"It wasn't his fault. He just was sad." James said.

"It's his fault." Kendall said.

"It wasn't his fault. The last thing he said to me was that he was sorry." James said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Kendall said.

"I didn't know. But now I think it was because of what happened." James said.

"You knew this was going to happened and you didn't stopped him?!" Kendall said.

"I didn't know he was going to do what he did!" James said.

 _"Hey. Is everything okay?" James said._

 _"I can't do it anymore." He said._

 _"Do what? What are you talking about?" James said._

 _"I'm glad I met you. You really are one of my best friends." He said._

 _"You're one of my best friends too." James said._

 _"I'm sorry." He said._

 _"Sorry? What you mean sorry? Why are you sorry?" James said._

 _He didn't said anything. He hugged James and then walked away. James was confused. He followed him._

"I know you're mad at him but he's sorry." James said.

"He's not sorry. He killed Katie!" Kendall said.

"He didn't mean to kill Katie! She was in the way!" James said.

"What do you mean she was in the way?" Kendall said.

"It wasn't supposed to be Katie. It was supposed of been you. He was going after you Kendall." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think killed Katie? And why did he killed Katie? You guys will find out in a few chapters who killed Katie.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"It wasn't supposed to be Katie. It was supposed of been you. He was going after you Kendall." James said._

"Why was he going after me?" Kendall said.

"I don't know." James said. "We have class tomorrow. So you should get some rest."

"I'm not going to class." Kendall said.

"Yes you are. I know you're upset about Ms. Collins rearranging the seats but you need to go to school." James said.

"Fine. Now leave." Kendall said.

James sighed. "Fine." James said and left.

 **The Next Day**

James was sitting in class, waiting for Kendall to walk into the classroom. After five minutes, Kendall walked in. James was shocked. Kendall was drunk. Everyone could tell. James couldn't believed Kendall would show up to class drunk. He never saw Kendall drunk before. Why would Kendall drink and get drunk in the morning. Especially since he had class. Ms. Collins told Kendall to leave the classroom and that he was expelled. Kendall left. The whole class was in shock.

After class, James headed for 2J. He reached 2J and noticed a piece of paper on the door. It was a evicition notice. James knocked on the door. No answer. James opened the door.

"Kendall?" James said, looking around the apartment. He went in his old room. Nothing. He then went in Kendall's room. Nothing again. He hesitated before he opened the door to Katie's room. He saw Kendall laying on Katie's bed. James walked over.

"Kendall?" James said, sitting at the end of the bed. "Why did you showed up drunk during class?"

"Leave me alone." Kendall said.

"Did you know you have a evicition notice on your door." James said.

"Get out." Kendall said.

"I'm not leaving." James said.

Kendall got off of Katie's bed. "Leave." He said.

"No." James said, getting off the bed also.

"Why won't you just leave?" Kendall said.

"Because I'm worried about you. You showed up in class drunk." James said.

"So, what if I showed up drunk?" Kendall said.

"You got expelled from school! Now you're being evicted." James said.

"And you suddenly care about me?" Kendall said.

"I always cared about you!" James said.

"That's a fucking lie." Kendall said.

"No it's not. I'm worried about you." James said.

"You don't have to be worried about me." Kendall said.

"But I am worried about you. You're my best friend." James said. "You could stay with me in my new apartment."

"I'm not leaving." Kendall said.

"You're being evicitied." James said.

"I'm not leaving." Kendall said.

"You're going to have to leave sometime. You're being evicitied." James said.

"I'm not leaving." Kendall said.

 _Two weeks after Katie died, and one week after Ms. Knight died, Kendall began smoking. James tried to help his friend but Kendall didn't wanted James to help him. All Kendall wanted was his sister and mom back._

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter you guys will find out who killed Katie. Who do you guys think killed Katie? And why they killed Katie?**


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall was sitting on the orange couch, smoking a cigarette. He didn't want to get up. He missed his sister and his mom. He wished he could changed that day.

 _ **That Day**_

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch watching T.V. when someone walked in. He looked up._

 _"Hey. What's up?" Kendall said._

 _The guy didn't answered._

 _"What's going on?" Kendall said. Katie walked out of her room and in the living room. The guy raised the gun and shot it. Katie fell to the ground._

 _"Katie!" Kendall screamed and hold his sister in his arms._

 _James walked in 2J and saw Kendall holding Katie in his arms. Then he saw one of his best friends shot theirself. Next thing James knew police and ambulance came._

 _ **3 Days Later**_

 _"I can't do this anymore." The person said._

 _"What are you talking about?" James said._

 _"I'm going back to Minnesota." The person said._

 _"Wh - what? Why?" James said._

 _"It's just too much. I can't stay in this apartment anymore." He said._

 _"You can't leave. What about your friends?" James said._

 _"My parents want me back in Minnesota and I think it's for the best." He said. "I can't stay here any longer. There are just bad memories here."_

 _"You can't go. Kendall needs us right now." James said._

 _"He's pushing away everyone. And it's his fault that he's dead. Goodbye James." He said and left._

James dialed a number. _"Hey, it's me. I wished you didn't had to leave. I wished you were here. I missed you. I wished you'd come back. Well, I'm not sure if you will get this message or my previous messages but if you do, can you please call me back? I really miss you."_

Carlos looked at his phone. One new message from James. _"Hey, it's me. I wished you didn't had to leave. I wished you were here. I missed you. I wished you'd come back. Well, I'm not sure if you will get this message or my previous messages but if you do, can you please call me back? I really miss you."_ Carlos pressed a button. _Message deleteled._ Ever since Carlos left the Palmwoods he haven't seen or talked to James or Kendall. He wished things could of been different. He wished Logan was still alive. He wished that day never happened. He wished Logan never killed Katie or himself.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry this chapter was short. I been having family problems and will try to upload next chapter as soon as I can. Why do you guys think Logan killed Katie then himself?**


	7. Chapter 7

James knocked on the door. There was no answer. James tried to opened the door but for the first time the door was locked. The door was never locked. James knocked on the door again.

"Kendall! Opened the door!" James yelled.

"He isn't home." Someone said standing James, which caused James to jumped.

James turned around and saw Jennifer 1. "Then where is he?" James asked.

"I don't know where he went. He left a little bit ago." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why is the door locked?" James said.

"I don't know. All I know is that he left. I saw him leave a little bit ago." Jennifer 1 said. "Why did he showed up to class drunk?" 

"I don't know." James said. "I'll text him."

 _ **Where are you? - James**_

"Maybe try calling him." Jennifer 1 said.

James called Kendall but there was no answer. "He didn't answered."

"Where would he go?" Jennifer 1 said.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go look for him." James said.

"Okay." Jennifer 1 said.

James walked in the lobby to Mr. Bitters desk.

"Mr. Bitters have you seen Kendall?" James said.

"I saw him leaving not too long ago but not sure where he went." Mr. Bitters said.

"Why are you evicting him?" James said.

"I didn't evict anyone. The Palmwoods are going to be under new management. And I'm not in charge anymore." Mr. Bitters said.

"Who's in charge then?" James said.

"I have no clue. But I need to get back to work." Mr. Bitters said.

James walked outside the Palmwoods and asked if anyone knew where Kendall went but no one did. Then James thought of something. He ran as fast as he could to get where he was going. About 10 minutes later he reached the place. It was a bridge where Mrs. Knight killed herself. He looked around but didn't saw Kendall. He walked closer to the edge and looked down in the water but didn't see Kendall. He was glad he didn't saw Kendall down there but he had no idea where Kendall could of gone.

Carlos looked at his phone and dialed a number. _"Hey, it's me. I know its been a while but we should talk."_

 **Hoped u liked it. Where did Kendall go? Who did Carlos called? Why was Kendall's door locked?**

 **Important Message:I know I haven't been posting a lot and I'm sorry. I just been busy with life. Hope you guys can understand. And I'm deleting some of my stories. I might re write some. Not sure yet.**

 **Deleted Stories: How To Get Away With Murder & Remember Me, Please?**

 **Stories I might rewrite (not sure yet) : Confessions Of A Broken Heart, Cat's Secrets, The Last One Aternate Verison, & What Happened To Us? To The Band?If you guys want me to continue & rewrite one of my stories message me which one(s). And the rest of my stories I didn't mention are completed or I'm writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos looked at his phone and dialed a number. _"Hey, it's me. I know its been a while but we should talk."_

James heard his phone and answered it. _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, it's me. I know its been a while but we should talk."_ Carlos said.

 _"I tried to call you but you never answered."_ James said.

 _"I know. I was hurting."_ Carlos said.

 _"I was hurting too. You left after that day and wouldn't returned any of my calls."_ James said.

 _"I know and I'm sorry James."_ Carlos said.

 _"Why are you calling now?"_ James said.

Carlos sighed on the other side of the phone but didn't said anything.

 _"Hello? Carlos?"_ James said but the call ended. James looked at his phone.

"Found Kendall yet?" Jennifer 1 said.

"No. I haven't." James said.

"Who was on the phone?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Carlos. He hung up or the phone disconnected or something." James said.

"What did he say?" Jennifer 1 said.

"He said we needed to talk and I asked why he was calling now then the call ended." James said.

"Weird." Jennifer 1 said.

"Yeah, it is." James said. "I'm going to continue looking for Kendall." James said.

"Okay." Jennifer 1 said.

James walking around the Palmwoods when he spotted Camille. He haven't talked to her since that day.

"Camille!" James said running over to her.

"What do you want James?" Camille asked.

"Have you seen Kendall?" James asked.

"No. I haven't. I have to go." Camille said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" James said.

"What?" Camille said angry.

"I know we haven't talked since that day but - " James began but was cut off.

"And there's a reason for that. Now, I gotta go." Camille said and walked away.

James tried calling and texting Kendall but there was no answer.

"Jennifer 1 said you were looking for Kendall." Jennifer 3 said.

"Do you know where he is?" James said.

"He was talking to someone but I couldn't tell who it was." Jennifer 3 said.

"Do you know what they looked like?" James said.

"It was an older man. I really didn't got to take a good luck at him but something with him seemed off." Jennifer 3 said.

"What way did they went?" James said.

"That way." Jennifer 3 said pointing west.

James ran to the direction Jennifer 3 pointed when he saw an older man and and Kendall drinking. James ran over and pushed the man away.

"What the hell!" Kendall yelled.

"Why are you hanging out with this man?" James said.

"None of your business." Kendall said.

The man punched James in the face and ran off when he heard police sirens but the sirens passed Kendall and James.

"How do you even know that man?" James said.

"It doesn't matter." Kendall said standing up and pills fell out of his pocket. James saw the pills and grabbed them before Kendall could.

"What are these?!" James said.

"Give them back. They're not yours." Kendall said.

"Did you buy these? Or was you selling them?" James said.

"It's none of your business." Kendall said grabbing the pills back from James.

"You can get in trouble if you get caught." James said.

"So what?" Kendall said.

"So you could go to jail." James said.

"So what if I go to jail." Kendall said.

"I'm trying to help you." James said.

"I don't need your help." Kendall said.

"I'm your friend." James said.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall said and pushed James away and ran off.

James followed Kendall and saw a car coming straight for Kendall. James pushed Kendall out of the way and both boys landed in the grass.

"I'm your best friend. I can't lose you too." James said.

"You still blame him?" Stephanie said.

"It's his fault." Camille said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Kendall listen to James? Why did Carlos called James? Who does Camille blamed? Next chapter will be asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you!" Kendall said.

"I know you're hurting. I am too but you can't keep doing this, Kendall." James said.

Kendall got up from the grass and pushed James back in the grass and ran off. James got up and ran after Kendall.

Kendall ran and knocked on someone's door.

James was looking for Kendall. He had no idea where he went.

"Stephanie!" James yelled.

"What is it James?" Stephanie said.

"Have you seen Kendall?" James said.

"No. I haven't." Stephanie said. "Camille still blame him."

"What?" James said.

"She still blames Kendall." Stephanie said.

"Why?" James said.

"Because it his fault Logan killed himself." Stephanie said.

 _"I can't do it anymore Camille." Logan said._

 _"What do you mean?" Camille said._

 _"He's supposed to be my friend but he doesn't act like it." Logan said._

 _"What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked._

 _"I'm just not feeling that good." Logan said. "I'm just going to lay down for a bit."_

Kendall sat on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"You're not allowed to talk to that friend of yours again." The man said, grabbing a beer and taking a drink. Kendall just nodded. The only reason he was here was because he was being evicted and the man said he could stay here as long as Kendall follows his rules.

 **Hoped u liked it. Why do you guys think Camille blames Kendall for Logan's death? Who is this man Kendall is hanging out with and can he be trusted? I have a poll on my profile page for you guys to vote two stories you think I should do.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall woked up from the floor. He wasn't allowed to sleep in a bed. The floor wasn't very comfy. The man already left. Kendall got up from the floor and poured himself something to drink.

The guy got back a few hours later. "I need you to delivery these to a client." The guy said, handing Kendall some pills.

"I don't want to." Kendall said.

"You're gonna do what I say or else." The guy said, handing the pills to Kendall. "And I want the exact amount back."

Kendall sighed and took the pills.

James was looking for Kendall. He was worried about him. He didn't trust that guy at all. Why was Kendall hanging out with that guy anyway?

Kendall was waiting on someone. He looked around making sure there was no one else around.

James walked over to Kendall. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of here." Kendall said.

"Why are you here?" James asked.

"It's none of your business." Kendall said.

A truck pulled up and a man got out.

"You need to go now." Kendall said to James.

"What are you doing here?" James asked the man.

"Where's the stuff?" The man asked.

Kendall reached in his pocket and got the pills and started to hand the man the pills but James stopped him.

"Give me them now!" The man said reaching for the pills.

"These aren't yours." James said.

The man got out a knife and stabbed James, grabbing the pills and got in his truck and drove off.

"James!" Kendall yelled. He got his phone out and dialed 911. James started to close his eyes.

"Leave your eyes open. Please." Kendall said putting his hands on James wound.

Kendall was sitting in the waiting. His phone kept going off. It was the guy. Kendall ignored the guy's texts and calls and decided to call someone. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Carlos said on the other side of the phone.

Kendall really didn't know what to say. "J - James is i - in th - the h - hospital." Kendall said, trying to hold back tears.

"What? I'm on my way." Carlos said and hung up.

Carlos ran in the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"James Diamond! How is he?" Carlos asked.

"A doctor will be out shortly." The nurse said.

Carlos walked over and sat in a chair. "What happened?" Carlos asked.

"He got stabbed." Kendall said.

"By who?" Carlos said.

"I - I don't know." Kendall said lying.

"You're lying." Carlos said.

"No, I'm not." Kendall said.

"Yes you are. Who stabbed James?" Carlos said.

"I don't know!" Kendall said lying again.

"Whatever. He better be okay." Carlos said.

Carlos walked in James room.

"How you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"The police are questioning him." Carlos said.

"Why? He wasn't the one who stabbed me." James said.

"Do you know who it was?" Carlos said.

"I don't know the dudes name but I know what he looks like." James said.

"What was Kendall doing with the guy anyway?" Carlos said.

"He was trying to sell pills to that guy." James said.

"What? He could get in trouble for that." Carlos said.

"I know. But that guy he's been hanging out probably forced him." James said.

"If Kendall tell the cops the truth then he might not end up getting in trouble." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was that guy forcing Kendall to sell pills? Is Kendall going to tell the cops the truth? Next chapter will be up hopefully by the weekend.**

 **I'm doing Story 5 in my poll. I just need a good name for the title.**

 **Summary: They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll give you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall spent hours at the police station. He was finally released from the station and was walking somewhere. He doesn't know where. His phone kept going off but he just ignored it. He wanted to go to the hospital to make sure James would be alright. Will James blame him? It was his fault anyway. Kendall was walking when the guy spotted him. The guy rolled down the passenger's window.

"Get in the goddamn car now!" The guy said.

Kendall opened the passenger door and got in the car.

"Where's the money?" The guy said.

"I didn't get it." Kendall said.

"And why not?" The guy said angerily.

"Something happened." Kendall said.

"I told you weren't allowed to hang around with that friend of yours." The guy said.

"He needed help! That guy stabbed him!" Kendall said.

"You should of left him!" The guy said.

"He could of died!" Kendall said.

"So? Now go sell these god damn pills and this time I better get my fucking money!" The guy said. "And when I text or call you better answer back!" The guy said and opened the door and pushed Kendall out of the car.

Kendall had the bottle of pills in his pocket. He waited for someone to show up.

A while later, a van pulled up. And a tall muscular guy got out.

"You got the stuff?" The guy said.

"Y - Yeah." Kendall said, reaching in his pocket and handing the guy the bottle of pills. The guy looked over and saw a cop and left. The cop caught Kendall and handcuffed him and put him in the police car.

"So how long are you back in town for?" James asked.

"Maybe a week." Carlos said.

"So, you're not going to stay?" James said.

"I can't." Carlos said. James phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said. After a few moments James hanged up.

"What's wrong?" Carlos said.

"Kendall is in jail." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm so sorry I'm not uploading much but I'm trying to work on my stroies as much as possible. Should Kendall listen to that guy and not talk to James anymore? Should Kendall stay in jail? Why can't Carlos stay? The next 2 or 3 chapters ypu guys will find out what exactly happen and why Logan killed Katie and himself.**


	12. Chapter 12

"That guy is just using you. You need to stay away from him." James said.

"You're not the boss." Kendall said. "I can do whatever I want."

"You'll end back up in jail if you keep hanging out with him or even worse dead." James said.

"And you care about me?" Kendall said.

"Of course I do. I'm your best friend." James said. "I can't lose you too."

"You left when I needed you the most." Kendall said and started to walk away.

"Fine. If you really think you can trust him then go back to him." James said.

Kendall didn't said anything, he just walked away. James sighed. He didn't trust that guy one bit, how could Kendall trust that guy?

Kendall was walking. Maybe James was right. Maybe that guy was just using him. All that guy ever wanted was for Kendall to sell pills and give him money. Kendall was about to walk back in the guy's house but stopped. The guy opened the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in jail?" The guy said.

"I got out." Kendall said. "And they were your pills anyway."

"You shut up!" The guy said angry and slapped Kendall across the cheek hard.

"Ow." Kendall said and hold his cheek.

"You better of not ratted me out to the cops." The guy said.

"I -I didn't." Kendall said.

"You better not or else." The guy said. "Now get in the goddamn house."

Kendall walked in the house with the guy slamming the front door.

"Go wash the fucking dishes and make me something good to eat." The guy said and sat on the couch.

Kendall walked in the kitchen and sighed. There were a bunch of dirty dishes in the sink. Kendall grabbed one and started to wash it. He washed and it slipped out of his and broke on the floor.

The guy jumped up and went in the kitchen.

"You broke my fuucking plate!" The guy yelled.

"It slipped out of my hands." Kendall said.

The guy slapped Kendall across the face again."Pick it up and make me some goddamn dinner and don't ruin it."The guy said.

Kendall was picking up the pieces of the broken plate when the guy stomped on Kendall's right hand and the bone snapped causing Kendall to yell and the guy slapped Kendall again.

"Go make me dinner now!" The guy said. "And don't mess it up."

Kendall hand hurt so bad. He knew it was broke by the sound it made.

"My hand is broken." Kendall said.

"I don't care if your hand is broken, just make me dinner!" The guy said.

Kendall knew he wouldn't be able to make dinner. He needed to go to the hospital.

"I need to go to the hospital." Kendall said.

"What you need to do is make me some damn dinner!" The guy said and walking over to Kendall and grabbed Kendall's hand and yanked his arm causing Kendallto screamed again.

"I'll make it myself since you're a big baby." The guy said and shoved Kendall to the floor.

James grabbed the phone and called the cops telling them that the guy forced Kendall to sell pills.

The cops arrived at the house and searched the place.

"Did you found the guy?" A cop asked.

"No. It looked like he left." The other cop said.

"Over here! Ifound someone!" Another cop yelled and the other cops rushed overand the paramedics came. The boy was taken to the hospital.

 **Hoped u liked it. Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all had a good Christmas and I had to get a new computer because mine quit working so next chapter hopefully be up this week. Who wasthe boy the cops found? Where's the guy?**


	13. Chapter 13

James rushed in the hospital. Hoping Kendall would be okay.

After waiting in the waiting that seemed like forever. A doctor walked out.

"Is he okay?" James asked.

"There's a 85% chance his arm won't fully recover." The doctor said.

"W - What do you mean?" James said.

"That he may never be able to use his arm again." The doctor said.

"What happens if his arm doesn't recover?" James asked.

"Well his arm will be in a cast for a while and hopefully that will help his arm stay in place." The doctor.

"And if it doesn't?" James said.

"I recommend he comes back in two months and get a x ray done again and see how his arm is." The doctor said.

A few hours later, James arrived at the apartment with Kendall trailing behind him with his arm in a cast.

"You need to stay away from that guy. He's dangerous." James said.

"Leave me alone." Kendall said.

"I'm trying to protect you. That guy could've of killed you!" James said.

"But he didn't! And I don't need you to protect me." Kendall said.

"Your my friend and I don't wanna lose you too." James said.

"I'm going to bed." Kendall said.

"If you need help, I'll be here." James said.

"I don't need your help." Kendall said, walking away to the room and closing the door with his left hand.

James sighed. He really didn't know what to do. He just wish Kendall would listen to him before something happens to him.

Kendall was laying in the spare bed, trying to rest his broken arm and get it comfy. He looked over at the night stand and saw a picture of him and the guys. The picture was taken before all of this happened. Kendall grabbed the picture and put it in the dresser drawer. He got his medication and dumped some out. Maybe he should try and sell them and get money. He didn't need all that medication, did he?

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry I haven't been posting, I been sick for about two weeks now and still haven't felt good. But I'm going to try and write as much as I can when I'm home and not working. I got a few ideas for new stories and I'm trying get better too. Should Kendall sell his medication? Should he listen to James? I'm not a doctor and don't know much about doctor stuff but in a few chapters you guys will learn a little bit about what happened that day and will learn something else.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall was staring at the medication. He doesn't need to take any. Or maybe he does? Maybe he should take a handful at a time and just end it all.

James knocked on the door. "Kendall?" James said on the other side of the door. James knocked again and this time opened the door.

"Go away." Kendall said, looking the other way.

"I brought you some food." James said.

"I'm not hungry." Kendall said.

"You need to eat something." James said.

"I said I'm not hungry." Kendall said.

"Okay. Well I'll just set it on the night stand if you change your mind." James said and walked out of the room.

Kendall looked over at the food and then looked at his medication again.

 **A while later**

James knocked on the door. "Kendall?" He looked around but realized Kendall was gone. James started to panic. Where is Kendall? James went to searched for Kendall. Hoping Kendall was okay.

James looked everywhere he could think of at the Palmwoods and asked everyone if they have seen Kendall, but no one have seen him. What if Kendall was with that guy again? James decided to head the way of the guy's house.

James dialed a number.

"Hello?" Carlos said.

"Are you coming back?" James said.

"I don't know." Carlos said.

"You should. I - Kendall needs his friends." James said.

"And where is he now? Still hanging out with that guy?" Carlos said.

"I - I don't know. I been looking everywhere for him and I can't find him anywhere." James said.

"Maybe you should come back to Minnesota, James." Carlos said.

"I can't leave Kendall." James said.

"All he does is push people away. You could end up dead like Logan." I have to go." Carlos said and hung up.

James got there and looked around. He looked in a window but didn't see anything.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?!" The man said angrily.

"Where is Kendall?" James said.

"I have no clue where your stupid friend is." The guy said.

But what James didn't know was that Kendall was in 2J.

Kendall walked in 2J and started searching for something. But realized everything in the apartment was gone. He needed to find it. He needed it.

"Your going to pay for this!" The guy yelled at James as he was being put in a police car. James wondered where Kendall was. And hoped he was okay.

James walked back in the Palmwoods and saw the new manager yelling at someone. It was Kendall.

"Kendall, come on let's go." James said.

"Leave me alone." Kendall said.

"Let's just go." James said.

"No. Leave me alone." Kendall said and started walking away outside.

"Kendall, wait!" James said.

"Just leave me the fuck alone! Why can't you leave me alone? I don't need you! I just need my sister and my mom!" Kendall said, and broke down crying.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should James go back to Minnesota? Or stay here with Kendall? What was Kendall looking for? Next chapter you guys will see what happen and why Logan killed himself.**


	15. Chapter 15

James waited for Kendall to get out of therapy. Hoping it'll help. Kendall walked out a few minutes later.

"How was it?" James asked. Kendall ignored him and got in the car and sat in the passenger seat. James sighed. He really didn't know what else to thought therapy might help.

After arriving at the Palmwoods, Kendall got out of the car, and him and James went into James' apartment, without Kendall saying a word.

Kendall didn't need therapy. He was fine. Well, not really. He wasn't fine at all. How could he be? Why couldn't James leave him alone?

 **The Next Day**

James got up and started to get ready to go back to school. He wasn't sure if leaving Kendall alone was a good idea but kendall got expelled and couldn't go back to the Palmwoods school.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Please stay in the apartment." James said.

"Whatever." Kendall saidand James left.

Kendall went in the bathroom to take a shower and after he got out of the shower, he grabbed his medicine and took one. He then grabbed the remote and flipped through channels.

"So he's staying with you now?" Jennifer 3 asked.

"Yeah. He went to therapy yesterday." James said.

"Did Carlos went back to Minnesota?" Jennifer 3 said.

"Yeah. He thinks it might be good to go back also." James said.

"Then why don't you?" Jennifer 3 said.

"I can't leave Kendall." James said.

"Then take him with you." Jennifer3 said. "It might actually be good for him."

"I guess I can talk to him about it." James said.

"Who knows. Maybe it would be good for him to go back to Minnesota." Jennifwe 3 said.

Kendall saw James phone screen lit up. And he looked over and saw a text message.

 _ **Carlos:**_ _The next flight to Minnesota is in two days._

Kendall stared at the text. James was going back to Minnesota?

There was a knock on the door and Kendall went to answer it. He opened the door and was back in 2J. Next thing he saw was Katie falliing to the ground.

"No!" Kendall yelled and ran over to Katie but she disappeared. He looked around the apartment and everything started to disappear. He woked a few moments later. He really had no one. James was going back to Minnesota and leave him behind.

James came back to the apartment and looked at his phone and saw Carlos text. He needed to talk to Kendall first. What if Kendall didn't want to go back to Minnesota?

 **Hoped u liked it. This story is coming to an end. Not sure how many chapters will be left but I'm running out of ideas for this story. And Secrets From The Past will be ending soon also, I'm running out of ideas for that story also. I know I haven't uploaded Secrets From The Past in a while, I just have writer's block with that story. So if you guys have any ideas for either story or any other of my stories. I want to work on other stories I have for different Tv shows that are not Big Time Rush. I'm not going to quit writing stories about BIg Time Rush, I still have a bunch of ideas for new stories and a story I'm excited to get up but I'll get it up once I finish a few of my other stories first.**


	16. Chapter 16

_James came back to the apartment and looked at his phone and saw Carlos text. He needed to talk to Kendall first. What if Kendall didn't want to go back to Minnesota?_

"Kendall?" James said, looking around the apartment.

"You're going back to Minnesota?" Kendall said.

"How'd you know?" James said.

"I saw the text." Kendall said.

"Oh. Well, I was going to talk to you about -" James began.

"How you was just going to leave me?" Kendall said.

"No, I wasn't going to leave you." James said.

"Yes you are! Like everyone else! Go back to Minnesota and leave just like everyone leaves me!" Kendall said.

"I'm not leaving you, Kendall." James said.

"Then I'll leave." Kendall said and left before James could say anything else.

 _"Why are you so upset? I thought you were my friend?" Logan said._

 _"I am your friend but this is not the best idea." Kendall said._

 _"Just because you think I shouldn't do it doesn't mean I can't do it." Logan said and walked away._

 _"Is he really mad at you?" Camille asked._

 _"Yeah because I don't want to do what he wants. He changed, Camille." Logan said._

 _"Maybe he'll apogolized." Camille said._

 _"It's too late. I think I'm going to leave." Logan said._

 _Logan walked in the apartment and before even knew what was going on Logan shot Katie then himself._

 _"Katie!" Kendall yelled, running over to her and crying._

 _James and Carlos was both shocked. Carlos grabbed the phone and called 911. Afte a few moments later, the cops and ambulances came. Both Logan and Katie was pronounced dead. A week later, Mrs. Knight couldn't deal with it anymore and killed herself._

Kendall was somewhere. He has no idea where he was though. He was all alone. He had no one. His mother killed herself because she couldn't be around him anymore. He had no one left. He walked down a road when a car stopped beside him.

"Need a ride?" The stranger asked.

"Um, sure." Kendall said.

"Where to?" The stranger said.

"I'm not sure." Kendall said. "Anywhere but here."

"I'm Danny. What's your name?"

"Kendall."

"Hop in." Danny said and Kendall hopped in the car.

James was looking around for Kendall. He couldn't find him anywhere. A car past James but what James didn't know was that Kendall was in the car that past James.

Kendall watched outside the car window. Could he really trust this guy? And where was this guy taking him?

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter is sadly the last for this story. I'm just running out of ideas for this story i'm sorry. Can Kendall trust Danny? Should James go back to Minnesota without Kendall? And next chapter you'll get the full story of what happened that day that everything fell apart.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall was sitting on the passenger side of Danny's car. Kendall really wasn't sure if he could trust this Danny guy or not. Danny was driving when all of a sudden the car crashed.

Kendall woked up and looked around. Danny was laying there motionless. Kendall left leg hurt a lot. That's when he smelled smoke coming from the car. He knew the car was about to catch on fire. He opened the passenger door and got out but fell on his face. His leg hurt so bad. He tried to get up but his leg was in so much pain so he started to crawl away from the car.

After a few moments, the car was on fire and then it blew up. Pieces of the car went flying in the air with some of the pieces almost hitting Kendall.

James phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Are you packing yet?" Carlos asked.

"No. I didn't start." James said.

"The flight leaves tomorrow."

"I know. I - I probably won't make it."

"Why?"

"Kendall ran off and I been looking everywhere for him but can't find him."

"James, I got one ticket to Minnesota."

"I'm not leaving Kendall." James said.

"I have to get off here but the flight leaves tomorrow." Carlos said and hung up.

James continued to search for Kendall. Hoping he was okay. He looked everywhere he could think of. James decided to look at the hospital to see if possiblily Kendall was there and if he was there that he was okay.

James just got done asking a nurse. Kendall wasn't here. He was about to walk out the hospital when paramedics came with a boy on a stretcher. It was Kendall on the stretcher.

"Kendall!" James yelled was following the doctors.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go back there." A doctor said.

"Is he okay?" James asked.

"I don't know." The doctor said and quickly left. James watched the doctors wheeled Kendall away.

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kendall asked._

 _"I'm not stupid." Logan said._

 _"I never said you was." Kendall said._

 _"I'm doing it whether you like it or not." Logan said._

 _"I just don't think it's a good idea." Kendall said._

 _"Of course you don't think it's a good idea because its not your idea." Logan said._

 _"I'm just saying -" Kendall began but Logan interrupted him._

 _"You always have to control everyone lives." Logan said._

 _"I do not." Kendall said._

 _"Yes you do. If it's not your idea then it's not a good idea." Logan said and walked away._

 _"He doesn't care." Logan said._

 _"You guys are friends." Camille said._

 _"He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Logan said._

 _"Did you talked to him?"_

 _"Yes, and he doesn't care. He thinks it's not a good idea."_

 _"Is he really mad at you?" Camille asked._

 _"Yeah because I don't want to do what he wants. He changed, Camille." Logan said._

 _"Maybe he'll apogolized." Camille said._

 _"It's too late. I think I'm going to leave." Logan said._

 _ **That Day**_

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch watching T.V. when someone walked in. He looked up._

 _"Hey. What's up?" Kendall said._

 _Logan didn't answered. He had one thing on his mind. He went in his shared room with Kendall and a few moments later, came out with a gun. Kendall saw the gun._

 _"Woah, what are you doing with that?" Kendall said, getting up from the couch. Logan pointed the gun at himself but before he pulled the trigger, Katie got in the way. And then the gun went off._

 _James walked in and saw Katie fell to the ground._

 _"Katie!" Kendall screamed and hold his sister in his arms._

 _Logan was shock. Katie got in the way. Logan had to do his plan. He pulled the trigger again. This time Logan fell to the floor._

 _James rushed over to Logan, he called 911. He was about to dial 911 before Logan fell to the ground. It was too late. Both Katie and Logan was dead._

 _Mrs. Knight couldn't stopped crying. Kendall was devasted and angry. He was angry with Logan._

 _Two weeks later after Katie and Logan died, Mrs. Knight went to get groceries but never return. A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Kendall got up and answered it. A cop just told him his mom killed herself. Kendall life was falling apart. His mother and sister was both dead._

James was sitting in the waiting room. He has no idea if Kendall was okay or not.

A doctor walked out a few moments later. "Kendall Knight."

"How is he?" James asked.

"He's left leg is broken. So he's going to be in a wheelchair maybe for a few months." The doctor said.

"When can he be released?" James said.

"In two days." The doctor said.

 **Two Days Later**

James missed the flight to Minnesota. But he wasn't going to leave Kendall.

 **4 Months Later**

Kendall didn't need a wheelchair anymore. And his leg wasn't in a cast. He been in rehab for the past 4 months. Today was his last day. His arm fully recovered too. He left LA to go to rehab in Oregon. He wanted to leave LA and wanted a fresh start. James insisted in going to Oregon but Kendall didn't want him to come but James came anyway.

James brought a small house in Oregon and hoped that maybe it could be a fresh start for him and Kendall both. Kendall didn't want him to come but James wasn't going to take no as an answer. Carlos was upset that James missed his flight but James wasn't going to leave Kendall.

Kendall still missed his sister and mother everyday but he decided to change for the better. He stopped smoking and doesn't hang out with people with bad influences. He stopped selling pills. Him and James was still friends. But Kendall made some new friends in rehab too but they was still in rehab.

James missed Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight everyday. He talks to Carlos everyday and even though he didn't went back to Minnesota, Carlos understood. After everything that happened, things was starting to look up for the guys. And even though Carlos was in Minnesota, he plans to visit when he can.

Kendall forgave Logan for what he did. He realized what Logan did was an accident and wished that he would of got helped and not go through with his plan. And then things could've been different. Kendall does blame himself for Logan killing Katie and himself. And maybe if Kendall told Logan that he supported his decision instead of telling him it was a bad idea then maybe that day wouldn't of happened. And then maybe Logan, Katie and even his mom would be alive and maybe Logan would of went for being in a movie who plays a doctor.

 **Hoped you liked it. And that's the end of this story. I just ran out of ideas for this story but I have new stories coming soon. I was going to have an alternate ending where James went to Minnesota instead of staying with Kendall but I really didn't know if you guys would of liked. Would you guys want to see the alternate ending where James went to Minnesota? Thank you guys so much for reading this story. And I want to give a huge shoutout to winterschild11 for reviewing every chapter not on this story but my other stories and for everyone who liked, reviewed, favorited and read this story.**


End file.
